In certain appliances, such as electric ranges, where display panels are utilized to signify that electrical power is being transmitted to portions thereof, lamps are used that illuminate specific indicators on the panel. The lamps are individually energized and require transmission of electrical power thereto. Heretofore, pairs of discrete conductor wires have been connected to each lamp, which is mounted to a rear face of the panel.
It is desired to provide an assembly of a plurality of lamps mountable as a unit to the display panel, with the assembly adapted for electrical connection of discrete wires to leads of the lamps.